Wash away my sins
by candy-belle
Summary: Randy and John share a moment together. This was written after the RAW episode on 18th Oct 2010. It's a Centon slash fic that features angst, sadness, one chaste kiss and a very deep friendship.


Randy rolled his neck out and gave a low groan. His body ached, really ached. Having to fight the tag match then take the beat down from Nexus had not been fun. Letting the warm water pour over his right shoulder, he ran his hands up over his head, his fingers catching slightly in his growing hair. Slowly opening his eyes he stared at the far wall replaying the events of the night over again in his mind. He hated what had happened. Not the match – he'd enjoyed that, fighting beside John had been fun. Not the beat down either – he'd taken worse and he was sure there would be worse to come. No what he hated most was what Nexus had done to John.

The look on John's face during the beat down had broken Randy's heart. He'd tried to tell John it was okay, that everything would be alright. He'd risked a lot with that look they shared when Barrett had ordered John out of the ring but it was only a fraction of what he'd actually wanted to do. He'd wanted to grab John, to hug him and whisper it would be okay but he hadn't. He couldn't, he had to stand and watch as another piece of John was eroded by the brutal on-going story line.

A noise behind him caused him to glance over his shoulder and he started to smile. John was watching him, the brilliant blue eyes staring right at him. But where he'd normally expect the gaze to be accompanied by a suggestive grin or some smart arse wise crack there was nothing. John looked as miserable as he had in the ring. Randy turned around fully, his gaze as soft as possible as he drank in the miserable sight that was his best friend.

Giving a slight smile he called, "John, what are..." he faded into silence as John simply shook his head.

Pushing away from the doorframe John padded towards Randy. Hanging his towel on the hook beside Randy's, John stepped into the large communal shower and without speaking just held his hand out. Randy frowned then as John flicked him a look he realised what the older man was asking for. Reaching over he grabbed the sponge and loading it with shower gel he handed it to John purposefully making their fingers brush. John glanced at him, the blue eyes sparking with passion for a just a moment before the sadness returned, dulling them far too much for Randy's liking.

Gripping the sponge tightly, John stepped closer his free hand reaching out hesitantly, touching Randy on the wrist. Frowning again as he tried to work out what John wanted, Randy found himself being turned around. Biting his lip to stop himself speaking Randy allowed John manoeuvre him into position – the larger man moving him around so he ended up in front of John, both of them facing the misted up mirror that hung on the far wall. With Randy watching via the mirror, John raised the sponge and started to wash away the grime and baby-oil, revealing soft tanned skin that all but shimmered with the residue of the water.

Randy closed his eyes having to fight hard not to respond as John washed his neck and shoulders for him. It was such an intimate thing for the big man to do. The soft gently caresses of the sponge relaxing Randy quicker than anything else in the world. Bowing his head he leant forward exposing the full length of his neck. It was a hint John accepted, lifting the sponge to wash the back of Randy's neck, his free hand trailing after the sponge, giving the elegant neck a gentle squeeze.

"Careful John," rumbled Randy giving a low chuckle, "You know what touches there do to me."

John didn't reply, he just spooned himself against Randy's back, his face pressed against the intricate tribal neck tattoo. Without breaking the strange embrace John bought the sponge around and began wiping it over Randy's toned abs, washing away the post match grime but also mentally cleaning the place where Gabriel had lingered after landing the 450 splash.

Randy felt John move closer. He felt the large body moulding itself against his back. Brining a hand up he stilled John's hand, letting the sponge press against his stomach. Caressing John's wrist, he moved his head almost nuzzling the side of his face against John's short blonde hair. For a moment they were still both staring at the other in the misty reflection of the mirror at the far end of the shower block. Randy gave a faint smile, sighing when it wasn't returned. He went to speak but John shook his head and tightened his embrace around Randy's middle. Nodding Randy kept the silence, content to give John whatever he needed to get through the all too obvious pain.

As he felt John's lips brush the side of his neck, Randy gave a low little moan and rolling his head, he growled warningly , "Johnny…."

Pulling away he put a few feet between them, needing the space to try and calm down before his own emotions overwhelmed him. Fighting an internal battle to remain calm Randy slowly turned around ready to finally face his best friend properly. But as he did he couldn't help the sad sigh that escaped his lips, because the sight in front of him was soul destroying.

John was standing there, head bowed, clutching the sponge to his chest as it was the only thing keeping him sane, looking like the picture perfect definition of broken.

"Look at me," ordered Randy softly, fighting to keep his voice gentle.

Slowly John raised his head and as he did Randy couldn't hold back the gasp. There were silent tears escaping from John's eyes and it broke Randy's heart. Without speaking Randy leant over, thumbing away the tear as it rolled down John's cheek. Absently he sucked the teardrop off his thumb murmuring, "Jesus Johnny…."

"Let me do this," grunted John his voice shaking with barely control emotion, "Please. Ortz, I need to do this I...I need to...I…" his voice faded into a ragged gasp and he just stared pleadingly at his best friend, silently begging him to understand and to let him do this.

Randy searched John's face then with a slowly understanding smile he nodded. Stretching his arms out to the sides, Randy nodded a silent acceptance.

John smiled slightly then reaching past Randy he grabbed the shower gel. Soaping up the sponge he slowly sank to his knees and with an almost reverent air he started to wash Randy's legs. He started with his feet, lifting each one in turn carefully cleaning it before moving onto the ankles, then the calves. Slowly he worked his way up to the powerful thighs that he knew better than most. As he came up he ended up kneeling in front of Randy, his head level with his waist. Without looking up he simply leant forward and pressed a kiss to Randy's right hips, whispering, "Forgive me."

Randy frowned, not sure if he had heard John properly. There was no way John could have whispered what he'd thought he'd said.

But then as John pressed another kiss to his exposed hip he whispered again, "Please forgive me,"

Randy clenched his fists, trying hard to fight back the anger rising inside him. For a moment the battle raged inside him but then as he felt a hand curl around his calf, the fingers caressing the firm muscles he closed his eyes and slowly the anger faded. John didn't need a lecture, he needed a friend. And if there was one thing Randy knew he could be it was a friend to John. Reaching down he pulled John to his feet. Catching John's chin he forced the older man to look up as he growled, "There is nothing to forgive."

"Yes there is," replied John, his voice a mere shadow of his usual bouncy self, "I just stood there. I just stood there and watched…I…"

"And I've watched them attack you, week after week and done nothing," interrupted Randy his grip tightening on John's chin, "John, it's the storyline. You were supposed to do nothing. You were supposed to just stand there and watch." He gave a crocked smile, his grip relaxing on John's face, changing from a grip to a caress. Running his thumb over John's lower lip, he rumbled, "And by the way, that was one of the tenderest ways I have ever been picked up for a possible attitude adjustment."

"You were nearly out your feet what was I supposed to do?" snapped John giving a short bark of bitter laughter.

"Hey!" smirked Randy, "I'm saying thank you, you dumb lump!"

He stepped closer and cupping his hands around John's thick neck he sighed. Resting their foreheads together he rumbled softly, "Johnny, please stop beating yourself over things you can't control. This storyline sucks, we both know it. We both know it's eating away at your insides but please, don't add guilt to the pain and despair your already feeling."

He paused then without warning he pressed his lips against John's. Surprisingly it was the least sexual kiss they had ever shared. It wasn't a come-on, it wasn't a promise of future passion - it was a kiss of true friendship. A kiss that tried to communicate what words couldn't. It was a kiss that held years of friendship, of shared problems and enjoyed laughter. And it was the sort of kiss that John needed at that very moment. It was the kiss only a best friend could give and John accepted it gratefully. Dropping the sponge to the floor he wrapped his arms around Randy, his fists baling over the strong back, clutching at Randy, pulling him as close as possible.

Breaking the strange kiss Randy just pulled John against him his face resting against John's short hair. He felt John's ragged breath on his neck, he could feel the sobs wracking John's body as the older man finally let the pent up emotion out. Closing his eyes Randy just held onto him. His arms wrapped around his best friend, holding him close as the events of the night finally flowed out of him, the tears mixing with the shower water running down their bodies and disappearing down the plug hole.

After a few minutes and as he felt John shift in his arms, as he felt the soft lips brush a kiss into his neck, Randy pulled back slight and with a soft chuckle he tilted his head questioningly at his best friend. Locking his eyes with John, he asked seductively, "Are you actually going to finish what you started?"

John regarded him a moment then with what passed for a grin these days, he replied playfully, "If you'll let me. How about we take this somewhere more comfortable and slightly more private?"

Randy smirked at him and breaking embrace with a gentle cuff to the back of John's head he teased fondly, "You just wanna play in the bus again, don't you?"

John gave a lopsided chuckle and looking Randy in the face he gave a slight nod repy2 that and the fact I…"

"I know," assured Randy quickly, knowing it was hard for John to vocalise the real reasons he wanted to be away from the rest of the roster.

John gave him a grateful nod. Grabbing his towel he wrapped it around the thick waist, then glancing back at Randy his eyes opened wide and he froze. Randy was standing there naked as the day he was born, sporting a semi erection but that wasn't what had made John freeze. It was the fact Randy had his hand extended towards him - an exact copy of the hand John had offered Randy earlier in the night at the end of the match. Randy held John's gaze and tilting his head up he growled, "We didn't get the chance to shake hands in the ring so…" he stretched his hand out a little further, the long fingers waggling slightly.

John started at the hand then slowly he took it, his own hand curling around Randy's, all but clinging to the younger man's offered hand. Smiling a warm smile Randy rumbled, "We had a good match out there. Here's to many more of them. Because you know, I kinda like fighting beside you instead of against you for a change."

John bit his lower lip, a sea of emotions flowing over his face. Without speaking he just nodded turned on his heel and headed toward the locker room desperate to get dressed and escape the back to the safety of Orton's tour bus. Randy watched him go and as he wrapped his own towel around his waist, he made a silent promise to himself. For every tear Nexus made John cry in private he would make them suffer in the ring in public. And with a sadistic smile slithering across his lips, he rolled his neck out his shoulders flexing in anticipation because if he was honest he couldn't wait to get his hands on Nexus and show them once and for all just who ruled the roost.

FIN x


End file.
